deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shovel Knight vs Gallade
Description Shovel Knight vs Pokemon. These two are no slouches when it comes to slashing there enemies, and if that doesn't work, then they can always use their magic attacks, but who would win in a fight? Cue Interlude Wiz: Many sword wielding fighters attack their enemies by slashing them. Boomstick: These two do just that, but they use magic as well. Wiz: Shovel Knight, the blue warrior. ShovelKnightRun.png Boomstick: And Gallade, the Blade Pokemon. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick.' 250px-475Gallade.png ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze there weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle! Shovel Knight Cue-Propeller Knight's Theme Wiz: A long time ago, there were many adventurers who ventured the land, but the most famous of them all were Shovel Knight and his partner Shield Knight. Boomstick: Shovel Knight and Shield Knight were having the times of there lives until there adventure at the Tower of Fate where Shield Knight was sealed inside the tower, which led Shovel Knight into retiring until the Order of No Quarter and its leader, the Enchantress, took over the land, which caused the Tower of Fate to unseal. Wiz: So Shovel Knight came out of retirement, knowing it was up to him to not only stop the Order of No Quarter and the Enchantress, but save Shield Knight. Cue-King Knight's Stage Boomstick: Shovel Knight has a ton of equipment, such as his main weapon, the Shovel Blade. He can use it to slash enemies, reflect projectiles, perform a pogo stick attack with the Shovel Drop, charge and perform a powerful slash with the Charge Handle, shoot a spark on the ground when he's well.....on the ground at full health with the Drop Spark, and like any good shovel, it can dig. Wiz: Shovel Knight also has a bunch of relics. There's the Flare Wand which he can use to shoot fire balls, the Dust Knuckles which he can use to punch dirt and enemies, the Alchemy Coin where he throws a coin that slides on the ground that can damage big enemies and turn small enemies into gold, and there's the fishing rod which is useless in combat, and yes,the anchor can damage enemies, but its really meant for fishing. Boomstick: And there's still more relics! The Chaos Sphere lets Shovel Knight throw a green ball that bounces and damages enemies. The Throwing Anchor is an anchor he can throw to damage enemies. The Propeller Dagger allows him to glide and stab enemies. The Phase Locket makes Shovel Knight invincible. The Mobile Gear is a pair of gears that Shovel Knight can ride on to jump over small obstacles, it can even go on spikes and damage enemies. Finally, the War Horn, which costs a lot of magic to use, lets Shovel Knight deal serious damage to nearby enemies. Wiz: Shovel Knight also two Troupple Chalices that can store Ichor, which has various effects. The Ichor of Renewal restores all of Shovel Knight's Health and Magic. The Ichor of Boldness makes him invincible for ten seconds. Now does this make the Phase Locket useless? No, and we'll get to why later. Cue-The Requiem of Shield Knight Boomstick: Shovel Knight has achieved some crazy stuff, he defeated the Order of No Quarter twice and he pulled them back up. He defeated Plague Knight at least 4 times, two times in Shovel of Hope, and another two times in Plague of Shadows. He's killed griffins, dragons, and mini-airships or "dinghy" droppers in Propeller Knight's stage and much more mini bosses. He survived getting knocked out by Plague Knight two times in Plague of Shadows when Plague Knight battled Shovel Knight twice and thought he defeated him. Wiz: He also survived being flung by catapults and had a bomb the size of his head explode in his face and possibly took the blast given to him after he defeated the remenet of fate. He's pretty fast as he can dodge lightning from baz and the phantom striker, cannon balls, fire balls and meteors. Not to mention he can destroy metal pillars and parts of earth, ice, a castle, the Tower of Fate, and an airship by hitting certain parts of it. He defeated Mr. Hat, a guy who gets his power from......hats, and he defeated the Enchantress in her base form and with the help of Shield Knight. He defeated the remenet of fate and defeated Black Knight 3 times and destroyed skulls and some how keeps his treasure that he collects in his dreams. He defeated the Big Creep by using light orbs. He's also kind-hearted, clever, and a master at the shovel blade Boomstick: Shovel Knight isn't flawless though, he has a limited supply of magic. If he runs out of magic, he can't use his relics and while the Troupple Chalices don't use magic, they go away in one gulp. He can only equip one armor at a time, he can be instantly killed by spikes, and he's bound by the code of shovelry. Wiz: But Shovel Knight is still one powerful knight. Shovel Knight: You are to lay claim to the sea itself? Your greed knows no bounds, Treasure Knight. Gallade Cue-Pokemon Diamond Route 201 Wiz:Welcome to the world of Pokemon world where you can find these weird creatures called......pokemon, humans capture pokemon and raise them and use them to battle other pokemon theres currently 807 of them out there. Boomstick:One of them is the dual fighting and psychic type pokemon thats one of the final evolutions of ralts and is the blade pokemon:galled. Wiz:being that galled has sword arms it has sword like attacks such as slash which slashes an enemy it also has a big chance to land critical hits galled also has swords dance which raises his attack sharply and theres aerial ace which is a slash that never missies and theres fury cutter which is a slash thats weak at first but the more he uses it the stronger it grows and theres leaf blade which is a leafy slash that has a HUGE chance for a critical hit. Boomstick: Category:Sword Duel Category:Pokemon vs Shovel Knight themed Death Battles Category:Nintendo vs Yacht Club Games themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles